nin_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Slowpoke
Slowpoke (Japanese: ヤドン Yadon) is a dual-type Water/Psychic Pokémon. It evolves into Slowbro starting at level 37 or Slowking when traded holding a King's Rock. Biology Slowpoke is a pink creature that resembles a cross between a salamander and a hippopotamus. Its vacant eyes never seem focused, and it has curled ears and a rounded, tan muzzle. It has four legs, each of which ends in a single white claw. Its long, tapering tail has a white tip. This tail drips a sweet, sappy substance that is attractive to many species of fish. Slowpoke uses it as a lure for fishing, and it will grow back if cut off. Slowpoke has notoriously dim intellect, and often forgets what it was doing. It takes a long time to respond to outside stimuli. For example, it can take up to five seconds to process pain and can take an entire day to notice when its tail has been bitten. Slowpoke is commonly found at the water's edge. Trivia *In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Slowpoke was originally known as "Slowmo". *The Japanese and international Pokémon Silver have different sprites for Slowpoke, with the Japanese versions having a fatter and striped belly similar to that which Slowbro and Slowking sport. It is unknown why this was changed. However, its striped underside is still partially visible in all of its Gold and Crystal sprites. This striped belly does not appear to be a true error, as it has been seen in artwork by Ken Sugimori, though it is from Generation I. *Like Mantyke, Slowpoke evolves when another Pokémon attaches to it; however, this was only seen in the anime. Proximity-based evolution such as requiring Mantyke and Remoraid to be in the same party were not introduced until Generation IV. Despite the fact that other Pokémon, such as Feebas, have been given additional evolution methods for evolving into the same Pokémon, Shellder still has no bearing on Slowpoke's evolution. *Slowpoke is the only Pokémon whose multiple evolutions have different total EV yields: Slowbro has an EV yield of 2, while Slowking has an EV yield of 3. *Slowpoke is the only Pokémon whose National Pokédex number is the same as its weight in pounds when rounded. **However, Dodrio has this trait when its weight is measured in kilograms. *Despite numerous Pokédex entries stating its lack of response to a bite on its tail, in Pokémon Snap it is shown to quickly react to Shellder's bite. This may be due to Shellder's venom stimulating a quicker response, or simply an error or game mechanic to speed the process along. *Nintendo posted a Slowpoke Reggae music video onto their Japanese channel titled What's Going on, Yadon? *Though the species has appeared repeatedly, no Slowpoke has ever been seen using an attack in the anime. Origin Due to its marine nature, shape and association with shellfish, Slowpoke may be based on various species of otter. It may also be based on a giant salamander or hippopotamus. Name origin Slowpoke is literally slowpoke, a term for someone who is slow. It can be also a combination of slow and poke (an abbreviation of Pokémon). Yadon may be a combination of 宿借り yadokari (hermit crab) and donkan (thickheaded or stolid), whereas 鈍 don means slow, dull, or stupid. Alternatively, it may also derive from 宿主 yadonushi (parasitic host), based on its relationship with Shellder in its evolutions.